


Oblivion

by KeithRedpole616



Category: Keith - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithRedpole616/pseuds/KeithRedpole616
Summary: "Lord God, I come to You a sinner."(Lord God, I come to You a sinner)"And I humbly repent for my sins"(And I humbly repent for my sins)"I believe that Jesus is Lord"(I believe that Jesus is Lord)"I believe you raised Him from the dead"(I believe you raised Him from the dead)"I would ask that Jesus come into my life"(I would ask that Jesus come in my life)"And be my Lord and Savior"(And be my Lord and Savior)"I receive Jesus to take control of my life"(I receive Jesus to take control of my life)"And that I may live for Him from this day forward"(And that I may live for Him from this day forward)"Thank you, Lord JesusFor saving me with Your precious blood"(Thank you, Lord JesusFor saving me with Your precious blood)"In Jesus name, amen"(In Jesus name, amen)Alright now, remember this dayThe start of a new life, your real life
Comments: 7
Collections: Homestuck Shipping Olympics 2012





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vriska_did_nothing_wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vriska_did_nothing_wrong).



> fuck you

dsfsdsdsssddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd **ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd ~~dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd~~**

hoal, fin

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you


End file.
